


Just Words

by Luthien



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: Drabble, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-15
Updated: 2006-04-15
Packaged: 2017-10-26 06:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/279526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luthien/pseuds/Luthien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xena has many skills.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Words

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cereta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cereta/gifts).



> Prompt: Something happy, a moment between adventures.

Xena has many skills. Joxer's seen her fight, fish, ride and sing, one time all in the course of one battle, but somehow he'd thought the embroidery thing was just words, just exaggeration. You'd think he'd know that Xena doesn't exaggerate. That's Joxer's own skill, but it's not one that she's ever needed.

He watches her draw a thread through smooth, creamy cloth with sure fingers. She looks up, smiling at Gabby, writing furiously beside her, and then over at him, including and not just tolerating.

Embroidery isn't the only thing that's turned out to be more than just words.


End file.
